Low On Supplies
by thetrueninjagofan12
Summary: Takes place in Volume 4. Team RNJR is running low on supplies, and a certain huntress in red doesn't want to use them on herself. Read the story to find out what happens next


A/N: This RWBY one-shot is just an idea that popped into my head the other day so I decided to put it to words. I know we're in Volume 6, but this little story takes place in Volume 4. I'm not going to give away anything here, so if you want to know what it's about just read it lol. This only has Team RNJR in it, so no Blake, Weiss, or Yang, though if you want that I can make a one-shot based around them, you just need to write it in the reviews and I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P.)

The sun was setting as Team RNJR walked, exhausted from yet another long day of traveling. They're now almost two months into their journey to Mistral, and it doesn't seem to be ending soon. Nora was climbing through trees, looking for Grimm and nearby villages. Ren stared at the map, with Ruby using her scroll as a flashlight. Jaune kept an eye on Nora, making sure the electromancer wouldn't hurt herself.

"Careful Nora!" He called. Nora only giggled, jumping from tree to tree.

"Don't worry about it silly head! Look, I'm totally fine!"

"Jaune's right Nora!" Ruby sighed. "We have a long way to go, so we shouldn't risk getting hurt now."

"So when we reach a crossroad up ahead, we take a left and walk straight for about-" Ren mumbled to himself, reading over the map. Ruby glanced over his shoulder.

"Where are we now Ren?"

"We only left Kuroyuri about a week ago, so we have about another month of on-foot travel to go. We're getting close to the home stretch."

"That's a relief…" Jaune sighed, sitting down to massage his tired feet.

"Guys! I see a village up ahead!" Nora called from the tree tops."

"How far is it?" Ruby called in response.

"It looks pretty far. But it's visible so it can't be that far right?"

"Let me see if I can find it on my map."

"Can we stop for the night?" Jaune pleaded. "It's going to be dark soon and I can hardly feel my feet."

"We'll travel for a tad further, then I promise we'll stop for the night. The farther we get in one day means the sooner we get to Mistral, right?"

"I guess so…"

"That's the spirit Jaune-"

"Wait-" Ren called out. Ruby and Jaune went quiet, and Nora jumped down beside them.

 _"What is it?"_ Nora whispers.

 _"Grimm. Beowolves about 6 miles from here."_

 _"Should we kill them?"_ Ruby asks, reaching for Crescent Rose.

 _"No. They'll only attract more, and we don't have the energy to handle them. Just stay quiet, and stay together."_

They kept walking in complete silence, only talking when Ren gave them the all clear.

"I think it's time to call it for the night." Ruby smiled, searching the area for a clearing. "Over here!"

Team RNJR took out their sleeping bags and rolled them out, then Nora brought over dead logs to sit on.

"Finally…" Jaune sighed, flopping onto the log.

"Alright, Sun's gone down. Time to eat." Nora cheered. Team RNJR worked together to form a fire pit. Ruby loaded Crescent Rose with fire dust rounds and shot the wood, creating a fire. Ren dug through his bag for canned beans they had with them for rations, handing one to Nora and Jaune when…

"Um, guys? We only have three cans left."

"That isn't enough for all of us…" Ruby sighed. Her stomach growled in hunger, but she was the only one who heard it.

"Then we'll share!" Jaune offered, opening the can and offering it to the young leader. Ruby shook her head.

"No. You guys eating is my number one priority. Ren, when are we reaching that village?"

"It's about a 6 hour walk from here."

"Then we stock up on supplies when we arrive there tomorrow. You three eat, I'm going to sleep."

"Ruby, you're gonna make yourself sick!" Nora called, but Ruby ignored her and crawled into her sleeping bag, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning they headed out. Ruby was trailing behind, which was unusual for her. Ruby was super hungry, and had no energy to travel. She didn't even see it coming when she collapsed.

"RUBY!" Jaune gasped, falling back and kneeling next to her. She didn't even stir when he shook her. "Ruby come on wake up!"

"Ren, how far is that village?" Nora asked, equally as worried for Ruby's safety.

"About another ten minutes of walking."

"Then we need to hurry." Jaune took control, grabbing Ruby around the shoulders and knees and carrying her. He started running, hoping to cut the travel distance immensely. They finally arrived at the village, fully relieved that it wasn't destroyed. "Excuse me!" Jaune called to a random villager. She looked at him and gasped, running over. "Can you tell us where a doctor is?"

"Yes. There's a clinic across town, I can show you."

They followed the woman to a clinic, following her inside.

"Can you help her?" Jaune asked, standing next to the doctor in the small room. Ruby was laying on the bed, still unconscious. The doctor sighed.

"She hasn't eaten recently, has she?"

"No. She refused to eat last night. We were low on food and she made sure we ate before she did, so she starved herself."

"That explains it. Your friend needs to eat something. But we need her to wake up first."

"I'm going to go find the rest of my team." Jaune stated, leaving.

The doctor pulled out a needle and injected it into Ruby's arm. Within a few seconds she jolted awake.

"What the- where am I?"

"Relax child…" The doctor soothed. "You're in a clinic. My name is Dr. Jack Periwinkle. What's yours?"

"Ruby."

"Your friend told me you didn't eat last night. You must be starving. I'll get you something to eat." He smiled, leaving the room.

He returned shortly after, walking in with a tray of food. On it was a small steakette, some vegetables and a pudding cup. Ruby ate quickly, feeling better now that food was in her system.

"You feel better now?"

"Much. Thank you."

"No worries Ruby. Just make sure you don't starve yourself, okay? Especially when you're traveling. You need energy."

"Yes sir."

"Ruby!" Jaune cheered, running into the room. Nora and Ren followed suit.

"We're glad you're alright." Ren smiled, kneeling next to her. Nora wrapped her arms around her in a big hug.

"Don't scare us like that!"

"Guys I'm fine." Ruby giggled, pushing Nora off of her.

"Well, we stocked up on plenty of supplies, if you're well enough to travel." Jaune informed, awkwardly holding up his bag. Ruby looked over at Dr. Periwinkle, who nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

They left the village, waving goodbye to the kind doctor.

"Thanks again Dr. Periwinkle." Ruby smiled. The old man just chuckled.

"Remember to take care of yourself Ruby. I would hate to see you wind up in my clinic again."

"I promise."

And with that they were well on their way. Ruby still felt off from the little incident, but was back to her old self in no time. They were back in business, with hopefully enough food to get them to Mistral.

The end


End file.
